


Musik Non Stop

by ikeahoe



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 3rd Year Even, Inspired by Music, Isak loves kent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeahoe/pseuds/ikeahoe
Summary: I have found something beautiful, friend, do you see what I see? I am almost you. And you are like me, when we are dancing. I've never met someone like you.ORAU where Isak listens to the Swedish rockband kent and Even falls so hard for both Isak and the music.





	Musik Non Stop

Moving. There was something about that word. It could mean anything between the smallest change in direction for the tiniest particle to moving a person, a country, a society. Moving is both exciting and terrifying, at least that’s what Even Bech Næsheim thinks. He is already 18 when it’s his time to move for the first time in his life. And now we are talking about the house kind of moving, not a change of direction.

Recently Even and his parents moved from Bergen to Oslo, and it was a big fucking deal to Even. He has always lived in the same house, had the same friends and talked to the exact same people. Moving to another city had so many new possibilities. He really looked forward to meeting new people but he was also scared. No he thought for himself. He wouldn’t let the thought of a bad first impression come to his head as he walked up to what would become his new school. The place where he pretty much would live, breathe and sleep. It might sound like Even was going to prison, but he actually just enjoyed sleeping in school, during lessons, and basically whenever he could.

The young man pulled his thoughts together, he was really spacing out, and made his way into his new school. Nissen. That’s what people from there called it. He heard that it was a really good school, and hopefully that meant really good people too. Even quietly made his way to his classroom. The first lesson hadn’t started yet but he thought that he would rather get there too early than too late. He was just about to turn right in one of the corridors when he ran into someone. It was a group of girls, but he had practically ran into a girl wearing a hijab. She was a bit short and seemed to be annoyed, but not angry. Even thought that she had lovely dimples that she wasn’t afraid to show off as she mumbled out a quiet Sorry. 

Even quickly realised what had happened. He ran into her, while the girls seemed to have had some sort of conversation going on. He felt bad, he didn’t want any trouble and absolutely not on the first day. The young man didn’t want to seem troubled, so he flashed a soft smile and nodded slightly while apologizing. “Don’t be sorry! I was too up in my head to see you guys. I’m the one who’s sorry.” He nervously ran a hand through his styled hair before extending the other one for a handshake. “I’m Even by the way! I’m new and well, kind of lost.” She nodded back in a short hi before she simply introduced them to Even. “I’m Sana and this is Chris, Eva, Noora and Vilde.” The girl, Sana, said while pointing out who’s who of the girls standing next to her. One of them stepped forward and gave Even a wide smile. “Show us your schedule and we will help you get to your classroom!”

(Everybody gets a second in the sun, I have a feeling mine has just begun.)

\--

“What do you think about the food, Even?” It’s around lunch time now. Even and the girls are sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Even has come to the conclusion that the school food in Oslo is better than the one in Bergen. It actually tastes good, not like it’s great but it’s good for being food from school. Or at least that’s what he supposes. “It’s awesome. Much better than what I am used to.” The tall boy smiled up from his plate towards Eva. She was the one who asked the question. Even thinks that she’s nice, even though there seems to be a lot of drama going on in her life. Even is not one to judge though, drama can be good too. Or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself.

Soon the girls get into another conversation and Even doesn’t mind that he is left out. Instead he turns his attention towards the rest of the people in the cafeteria. Everyone there looked great. He quickly comes to the conclusion that Oslo is full of ridiculously good looking people. One of those good looking people is sitting with his friend two tables away. Even thinks that if beauty was to be defined into a human being, that dude would probably be it. He had small lips, blonde and curly prince hair and the cutest nose Even had ever seen. The other’s whole face is lit up, Even guesses that something very funny is going on around that table. Even wishes that he knew what they were talking about. Suddenly this new person was very interesting and the tall boy would like to know everything about him. But you can’t just walk up to some random guy and say that would like to know them. No, that’s not how it works in Norway. Even had to find a reason for talking to that guy, and he promised himself to find one.

Even decided to be brave. He was actually a pretty brave person, or just a very stupid person. He wasn’t quite sure yet. But there was no time to think about that now cause he was talking before he even knew it. “Who are those guys over there? Do you know them?” He asked his new friends, his gaze leaving the blonde beauty for a short second just to make sure the girls had heard his question. Even nodded his head towards the boys just to make what he said a bit more clear for the others. They followed his eyes with a quick glance before smiling back towards Even. “That’s Isak, who lives with me, and his squad. They love partying and instagram.” That was Noora explaining for him. The boy looked at her with a raised brow. “What do you mean? How can you love instagram?” Even understood that being addicted to social media was one way to put it. But being in love? What did that mean?

Chris looked up from her lunch, chuckling at the way Even’s nose was scrunched up. His brows were furrowed and he looked like a walking question mark. He pretty much was just exactly that, but the girls didn’t need to know that. “What she means is that they all have nice instagram feeds. Especially Isak. He has a lot of followers as well.” Chris mumbled before dragging her attention back to the food. Even glanced back to the boys. Could that beauty over there possibly be Isak? He surely looked like someone with a lot of instagram followers. Even figured out that there was only one way to know for sure.

(I’m looking for a place to lie in wait.)

\--

When Even got home the first thing he did was to search up Isak on instagram. Okay actually he started by taking off his shoes and locking the door but that doesn’t really count, does it? Even curled up under his sheets and made himself a nice hiding place as he started his cyber-stalking. He simply went to instagram and searched on isak. He looked through the first couple of people that came up. Nothing seemed very interesting to Even. Or no, there was something.

The young man clicked on a profile. isakyaki. Even didn’t know what that really meant but it had the name Isak in it and a profile picture that sure looked like his beauty. He read the biography over and over in his head. It was simple yet meaningful. “You can laugh if you want, mock us. We’re moving you’re standing still.” What the words actually meant, Even didn’t know. He tried his best to analyze it. Maybe Isak didn’t care about what people thought about him? Maybe he was successful and others were jealous? Or maybe Isak and his friends were the main characters of a show where the villains thought that they were just some stand ins. Isak was moving forward, away, from something? But in that case what? Who were the people laughing? Who was left behind? Soon Even realised that maybe it was for the best to not question Isak’s biography as Even’s own one was “Even - 18 - Oslo”. Suddenly he felt that Isak was way too cool for Even, and he hasn’t even talked to the dude yet!

Once Even had left that discussion behind him he started to look at the actual instagram. The girls in school were so right. Isak’s feed was truly amazing. It was dark, mostly black, with red, green and purples filling the empty space up. A lot of photos were from parties, which explained the overall dark feed. The pictures were great and super artsy, much to Even’s liking. But what was even better were the captions. They were all very analyze friendly and very mysterious. Some photos had things like “Your eyes are shrinking like blue jeans” or “All our ideals came from a pink 80s.” Others said things such as “No matter how far you have gotten, there’s always even more left” and one photo had the caption “Like music you only hear when you can speak the same language, when you share all the secrets, big and small.” That line really felt special for Even. 

“Like music you only hear when you can speak the same language.” It sounded awfully poetic, at least in Even’s ears. The photo was beautiful too. It was a picture of him, Isak, smiling while holding a beer can. It looked like he was at some sort of house party judging by the setting behind him and he looked a bit tipsy. Not that he knew what tipsy Isak actually looked like but Even didn’t mind finding that out. Even decided that reading the comments would let him know what kind of followers and friends Isak had. At this point he was already hooked onto the idea of Isak but what if he ended up being a douchebag? 

Most of the comments were sweet words and compliments, the picture was a selfie after all. One of them stood out compared to the others. “Nice song, bro. Kent are the best!” Kent? Who is Kent and why is this person making it sound like he is more than one person? And nice song? I know a lot of people use the “i love this song” or “my favourite song” meme but this was different. It took sometime for Even to realise what was actually going on. 

He hummed out a quiet sound as he closed the instagram app and went to google. He raised his left brow questioningly before typing in the words “We’re moving you’re standing still”. Even clicked on the first link and ended up on a band website. Kent. The website had a full list of songs to the right and a menu placed on the other side. In the middle was the lyrics to the song 747. This particular version of the song was in Swedish, but when Even looked to the song list he could see that there also was an English version. The young man read the lyrics for himself and tried to think of how a song with this text actually sounded. He soon realised that curiosity killed the cat as Even opened the spotify app and searched up the song.

He went back to the website in order to listen to the song while reading the lyrics. But that didn’t seem to work out quite well. Apparently Even had put on the English version of the song. That song didn’t have the lyrics Isak had quoted in his biography. Why would Isak translate Swedish lyrics if the song was available in English? Even soon came to the conclusion that it probably was for the best to not judge Isak’s aesthetics. It didn't matter much though, the song was great. The young man felt that the song meant so much more than the lyrics gave away. Isak probably thought that as well. And Even wanted to know how Isak thought and what he thought about.

The rest of the night was spent in a similar way. It was Even and their music. It was their grey lyrics and his rainbow coloured mind. Black and white. Two polar opposites coming together in an almost too perfect combination. The boy came to a conclusion that night. Kent had amazing music. Isak had amazing taste in music. And Even would share music taste with Isak from now on, because their music were like movies. Movies that would be too iconic and meaningful for the world to understand. Yet Even would still try to understand.

\--

(When I close my eyes, I see the light.)

\--

During the next two weeks Even was busy analysing Kent lyrics. Sometimes he wrote texts about it, often in manuscript forms. He thought that maybe one day it would be useful. Other times he drew out the pictures he got in his head. He mostly drew while listening to their songs. Whenever Even drew out their songs he just got this calm feeling in his stomach. The whole day could have been chaos and messy, but as fast as he put on his music and grabbed the pen, it all became quiet and peaceful.

Most of Kent’s songs were about life struggles or love, often both. Or well, almost always both. While listening to the music and the beautiful music he couldn't help but think about his own beauty, Isak. All sorts of lyrics and songs reminded him of Isak. Even felt like all the love songs were about them, even the sad ones. Isak felt mysterious, since Even still didn't know a lot about him. Whenever he saw the other in school the taller boy stole quick glances at him. The younger was often very up in a conversation whenever Even saw him. That usually meant that Even could be a bit more proud and look a little longer. Isak was just so beautiful and amazing. 

(I have found something beautiful, friend.)

Even had bought himself a Kent bag. He used it everyday and he thought it looked great. It was just black with the name kent on in their usual font. It wasn't an ugly backpack but one of those cool fabric bags all the good looking people always seemed to wear. 

Even had also put on notifications on Isak’s instagram. He wanted to know everything about him, but the older still didn't have a reason to talk to the pretty boy. Therefore Even thought that instagram stalking would work till he found that exact reason. Whenever Isak updated his instagram Even’s heart skipped a beat. If he was already this nervous, then what would happen when they finally talk? Though when they finally talked, Even didn't think much at all.

It was Thursday. Even liked Thursdays quite a lot. He had a long lunch break that collided with Isak and his gang’s lunch as well. The girls didn't have lunch at the same time as him, which meant he could steal glances at Isak how much he wanted. This particular Thursday had been extra good as well. It was one of these days when you just wake up and everything feels unreal. And the day was pretty unreal. 

Even walked with happy and big steps towards the cafeteria. The way there usually felt long and a bit exhausting, but today it felt great. Even though it was raining the smile he had had for the last hour didn't leave Even’s face. Once he entered the cafeteria his eyes locked with another human. A human he had seen a lot lately. It was his beauty. Isak. He left his eyes for second to look down at Even’s bag, then back to him again. The younger looked satisfied but a bit shy as he smiled softly towards Even. Or at least Even thought it was towards him. The young boy also noticed that Isak wasn't with his usual squad. He was alone, and he was wearing a kent shirt. Even smiled back to Isak and started to approach him. Finally, a reason to talk to him.

“Halla”, the taller said softly. “Nice shirt you got there.” Even complimented as he nodded towards Isak’s shirt. The younger let out a quiet chuckle before mumbling out a low “thanks”. Even sat down in the chair beside Isak and before he could say something more Isak was talking again. “You have a pretty nice bag, too.” He sounded more sure of himself now, less nervous somehow.

Even giggled, accepting the compliment from the other. He knew that not a lot of Norwegian people listened to Kent. They had had concerts in Oslo, but they weren't that big there. Therefore Isak must have felt happy knowing that someone else listened to the same music as him, or at least Even hoped that. “I didn't think someone else here on Nissen liked Kent.” He announced, looking at Isak with his fond eyes. Even was already so lost in this boy, and they had only talked for 10 seconds. Even decided right there and then that this probably was the best moment in his life. Isak raised a brow teasingly before shrugging a little. “Of course I listen to Kent. They have been my favourite band since I was 14! My dad is the biggest fan ever.” Isak explained before taking a small sip from his coffee. Or was it tea?

“Actually I have seen you around quite a lot lately. You’re new, right?” Isak lowered his gaze and started to look at the table. Apparently that was more good looking than Even’s warm face. The older felt relief though. He didn't want to be the first one to look away, but Isak was too much all at once. Both talking and looking at him seemed like way too much. “Yup. I moved from Bergen some weeks ago. I’m Even”, he said and extended his hand for a handshake. Isak took it and gave it a light squeeze as he shaked the older’s hand carefully. “Isak.”

(Do you see what I see?)

“There’s a party tomorrow night. Would you like to go? Like, with me?” Isak studied Even’s face as he waited for an answer. When he saw how Even was about to open his mouth the younger quickly lowered his gaze again. “Sure! I mean, uh, yeah. I would love that.” Even replied while looking out of the windows in the cafeteria. He slowly moved his eyes back to Isak, and realised that the other was shy. Did Even make him shy? Isak was this beautiful and confident boy on instagram, could he really be shy? Yet the older boy’s acceptation to the invite seemed to make Isak surprised. He snapped up his head and looked at Even with raised brows. Even though Even wasn’t looking at him anymore he apparently still felt the need to look at the older.

“Really?”

“Really.” He nodded before turning around to give Isak a fond smile.

(I’m almost like you.)

\--

The following day goes so incredibly slow. Even kind of wants to throw his head into a wall every 5 minutes, but thankfully stops himself. How was he supposed to go to a party with Isak if he got a brain damage? It was probably for the best that survived till tonight. Though Even was pretty sure he would die the moment he sees Isak again. Oh well, it's better to die in front of Isak than die alone. Or at least Even hoped so.

Did Isak’s invite mean that he was interested too? Or did Isak just pity him for hanging out with the girls? But his smile and his shy face when he asked Even to the party. That should mean something, right? He really didn't know, but he had to believe that it was something. Because Isak sure was something. He was something that always seemed to occupy Even’s mind. 

(Visions in my head when you're smiling.)

Somehow Even still managed to get home around 15:00. He had also succeeded in getting Isak’s phone number. Even had named Isak as Beauty❤️ in his phone and by text they had agreed on meeting in Isak’s flat for a short pregame. Or more like a beer or two before going to the party. The younger boy also informed Even about the rest of his squad. Apparently they would be there too. Even didn't mind though, the more people there the more things they had to talk about. His beauty was so friendly. It felt great talking to him. Isak was kinda shy but wasn't exactly scared of talking. Even hoped that being with both Isak and his friends would make the beautiful boy less shy. More natural, he supposed.

The only nervous part left except the whole hanging out thing was choosing his outfit. Isak dressed well, just like his friends. Even wanted to dress well too. You know, dress to impress. He basically looked through his whole wardrobe in a hope of finding something cool. But nothing seemed cool enough for partying with Isak. 

So far he had picked out a red and blue sports jacket from Nike. It was old but in a nice condition. Isak seemed like that tumblr artsy person, at least that's how his instagram made him appear. Therefore Even wanted to dress in a similar way to those cool dudes. After a lot of arguing with himself Even decided that a plain white shirt would probably work well with his jacket. For pants it was harder. Black or blue jeans? He ended up with a pair of black skinny ones. 

(Clarity born from a compromise.)

How creative.

\--

Around 18:30 Even found himself outside the collectiv. He dragged a nervous hand through his styled hair while letting out a shaky breath. He was doing this. He was about to see Isak’s flat, or well the flat he shared with three other people- but still. This also meant that he would visit Noora’s flat at the same time, and suddenly Even felt even more nervous. Maybe he should just go home and die instead of dealing with the coming embarrassment of Even himself. No. He shook his head and quickly ringed on the doorbell before he could change his mind again.

Even was disappointed to see that it wasn’t Isak who opened the door. It was in fact Isak’s bushy eyebrow friend. Even had heard his name but he couldn’t really remember it. Was it Joakim? Or maybe it was Johannes? “Hi. Jonas. Nice to meet you”, the guy- Jonas it was, introduced himself. He extended his hand for Even, who took it for a firm handshake. “I’m Even, nice to meet you too!” The tall boy smiled softly and soon Jonas stepped to the side. He motioned to Even with his hand that he could step inside. The older nodded a little and walked inside the collectiv. After kicking off his shoes Even followed Jonas into what he supposed was the kitchen.

Inside the room Isak and his friends were hanging out. There was some nice music playing in the background and all of the guys had a smile on their faces and a beer in their hands. They all smiled towards Even as he entered the kitchen. The boys all let out a couple of hi’s followed by their names. Even introduced himself and Isak gave him a beer. “We are on our first one as well. We thought that we could chat and just drink one or two cans before leaving.” The beautiful boy announced as he leaned against the counter, standing beside Even.

The older took his time to study Isak’s outfit. He looked great, really. It was almost the same as Even’s own one- except he didn't have a jacket. Instead he wore a see through hoodie over a white t-shirt. They both had a pair of skinny black jeans as well. If Even was extra he could have seen it as a couple outfit, but he never came that far in his train of thoughts. Instead his mind was kind of, off, during the whole pregame. Why, Even didn’t actually know. He usually were really outgoing and sociable. But tonight he seemed quiet. Or no, not quiet, but more quiet than normal. He was still talking more than Isak, though Even didn’t mind the other being quiet. Even blamed that on nervousness.

(I am almost like you.)

Fast forward to 19:50 they were ready to leave for the house party. It was hosted by “a friend of a friend”, according to Isak. The boys had all gone through two cans of beer each and they seemed happy. They weren’t really tipsy, it was more of a nice warm up for the real party. The pregame had gone by quickly, at least according to Even. They had had a nice time and the young man loved small talk so he felt like this really was his thing. Now they were in the hall tying their shoes. Magnus was already done and held one six pack of beers in each of his hands. They had all agreed that that would have to be it for tonight. Just because they were from Norway sadly didn’t mean that they were rich.

The “friend of a friend” lucky didn’t live that far away. It took around 30 minutes with the tram and once they got there, the party was already “super lit”, as Magnus had announced. There were a lot of people, but not too much for it to be uncomfortable. All the boys took a beer each before heading in their own directions. Jonas went to the kitchen, where Even supposed he would chill and talk with people. Mahdi and Magnus went to the beer pong table, and left in the hall was Isak and Even. They stood there and just looked at each other for a moment. Neither of them seemed to know what to do. Before things would get awkward the taller boy shrugged and let out a soft laugh. “You want to dance?”

(And you are like me, when you are dancing.)

\--

Dancing was something that neither of them were good at, yet they were both enjoying it a lot. Isak and Even were “dancing” in some sort of jumping around kind of dance. Very beautiful. They don’t know for how long they jump-danced in the middle of all those people but it didn’t really matter. Because during the whole time they were looking at each other. And God, wasn’t Isak beautiful. He was special and unique.

(I’ve never met someone like you.)

The living room that had been changed into a dance floor had suddenly had some red and blue neon lights turned on. The red colour was Even’s favourite. It made his beauty look even more outstanding. The lights made it more fun, somehow. Isak smiled wholeheartedly at Even as they danced to the music. Even though it wasn’t their kind of genre they enjoyed it.

(And you are like me, when we are dancing.)

Their bodies naturally moved closer to each other. Even and Isak. Isak and Even. Doesn’t that just sound great? Maybe it’s just the music that’s playing, the fact that Even is a bit tipsy or just the look on Isak’s face, but if this was love. Even already enjoyed it way too much. Soon the two boys were inside each other's comfort zones, faces just a few decimetres from each other. They had stopped moving around now. Instead they stood still in the middle of the chaos. And in that moment Even suddenly had the chance to think again. It’s a thought that echoed all over his head. You’re worth dying for.

(Music non stop at last.)

\--

They leave the party quite early, or well, early in Even’s eyes. It was around 01:15 when the two boys walked towards the busstop. Even had to take the bus and Isak had naturally agreed on walking him there. They left the other boys at the party, the three of them still had a lot to do, apparently. Something about hooking with a cat and beating Peter in beer pong. Who Peter was, Even didn’t know. 

It didn’t really matter though. 

(Why don’t you dance to the music, I hear inside my head.)

This just gave Even another chance to be alone with Isak. 

They walked to the bus stop in silence. It wasn’t a comfortable silence, yet it wasn’t uncomfortable either. The two boys occasionally bumped into each other’s shoulders while walking, and Even could swear that Isak’s breath hitched every time. There was something left unsaid between them. The older could feel it and he was sure that Isak could too.

\--

When the bus arrived the two young men got up from the bench they had been waiting on. Even turned around to face Isak and to say a simple bye, see you on Monday, but that didn’t happen. Instead Isak was looking confident again. He was confident, and brave, as he stepped closer to the older boy. 

(Why don’t you dance to the music?)

Isak quickly wrapped his arms around Even. It was a simple hug, a see you later kind of hug. But it meant a lot to Even. This human that Even had seen for just three weeks, talked to for a little more than 30 hours, had suddenly become way too important for Even to handle right now. But he didn’t have time to think about it cause just as quick as Isak was on him, he was gone. He smiled shyly and waved towards Even as the said boy jumped on the bus. 

Before Even could think about anything else after the bus left its stop he already had gotten a text from Beauty❤. 

(It’s a soundtrack for the end.)

“Thanks for tonight. See you on Monday?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was like,,, my first fanfic ever and i can't believe that i finally did it wth?? english is not my native language so please correct me if i did any typos or shit like that! 
> 
> this was also supposed to be the first chapther of a ten chapther long fanfic, but i didn't make it further than this but if you guys want more i might be able to do it!!
> 
> i would love to get feedback and comments, y'all can hmu on isakschili.tumblr.com !!!
> 
> and thank you so much for reading!!!!


End file.
